


Incorrect Star Wars Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Original incorrect quote https://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com/post/190447830546/incorrect-mandalorian-mando-okay-guys-who
Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Incorrect Star Wars Quotes

It was week three after The Mandalorian helped the villagers retake their home back, and he'd been settling in nicely. Though, there were a few issues, mainly in regards to communication and doing things domestically. 

Din approached one of the communal tables with a covered pot. After placing it on the end of the table, he asked, "Okay, guys, who wanted the macaroni and bees?"

The entire table, and some people from the nearby ones who overheard him stared at him for a moment in silence. Omera was the one to break the silence. "You mean cheese?" She asked slowly.

Din leaned on the buzzing pot lid and sighed in realization. "That does make more sense, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original incorrect quote https://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com/post/190447830546/incorrect-mandalorian-mando-okay-guys-who


End file.
